El chico roto
by YumiSebby
Summary: {AU, Drama, Romance, Humor} [One-shot SasuNaru] Y jamás se fuese fijado en él si no hubiese sido por su cabellera rubia o sus ojos color cielo... O por su sonrisa. Aquella que desaparecía día a día.


**N/A:** _Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo como esto porque no había visto ninguna temática de este estilo._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama._

* * *

 **Sasuke.**

Hay un chico en mi clase, y podía jurar que nunca lo había visto hasta hace unos días, pero su sonora y extraña sonrisa, aparte de su rubio cabello y sus ojos azul cielo, me hizo fijarme en él. Es alto, hermoso y delgado. Me he dado cuenta de que él es el tipo de persona que se desvive por ayudar a los demás, que cuando un amigo está mal deja todo y corre a abrazarlo. Esta vez es Shikamaru, un chico que se sienta dos filas a mi izquierda.

"¿ _Cómo_ _alguien_ _puede_ _sonreír_ _tanto_?".

(...)

La sonrisa de Naruto ha decaído. Ya no brilla, ahora está vacía, pero la muestra cada vez que puede aun sin ser verdadera. Y todos se la creen.

Viene vestido de colores oscuros -¿cómo ha podido cambiar ese característico naranja que tanto lo representaba?- y parece que siempre quiere esconderse a si mismo.

-Has ganado un poco de peso, Naru-chan.- El nombrado solo baja la mirada y cuando cree que nadie lo mira se alza el borde de la chaqueta y se pellizca.

Me vuelvo e intento mostrar el interés en la maestra. No puedo.

"¿ _Cómo_ pueden estar tan ciegos para ver que está roto e inseguro?. Ellos dicen que era imperfecto, pero juraba que él era lo más próximo a la perfección para mi.".

Me siento cursi y estúpido justo después de eso.

(...)

Han pasado tres semanas, y el usuratonkachi de Naruto ahora se sienta al fondo. Se ha alejado de sus amigos, y siempre que lo miro, él está sumergido en sus pensamientos, apoyándose en cristal, prestándole atención a la nada.

Ya no había sonrisa, ni falsa ni verdadera.

Han aparecido extrañas marcas en su piel, me di cuenta cuando una vez coincidimos en el baño. Yo no pregunté nada. Él no hizo ningún comentario. Segundos después lo tenia entre mis brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Aún así, no me confesó nada. Ni una palabra.

Ese día, en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno escribí:

«Lo afilado era su pincel.

El papel su piel.

Y el resto del mundo su inspiración.».

Lo odié tanto que lo rompí en pequeños pedazos imposibles de unir.

No hemos hablado desde entonces.

"¿ _Cómo_ _alguien_ _tan_ _perfectamente_ _roto_ _puede_ _ser_ tan _increíble_ y _hermoso_?".

(...)

El _dobe_ -tambien llamado Naruto- ha faltado a clase, y lleva así una semana. La ultima vez que lo vi -en la sala del director-, sus marcas habían aumentado, estaba más pálido y delgado.

Pero de nuevo no dije nada, y él tampoco. Mas, en vez de que él corriera a mis brazos, yo sujete su mano, deseando transmitirle todo aquello que anhelaba gritarle: Eres idiota, torpe y estúpidamente perfecto, así que todo irá bien. Solo confía en ti mismo.

Y después se marcho, hasta hoy.

"¿ _Cómo_ _alguien_ _puede_ _seguir_ _quebrándose_ _cuando_ _parece_ _imposible_?".

(...)

Naruto intentó suicidarse. Me enteré porque escuché a Shikamaru susurrándole a Sakura.

No es que yo fuese cotilla ni metiche, solo quería saber de él.

Aunque, por supuesto, aparentaba frialdad ante el tema, como si no me importara en absoluto.

"¿ _Cómo_ y por qué se debe exteriorizar el dolor para saber que estamos rotos?. ¿ _Cómo_ deseas dejar de luchar? ¿ _Cómo_...?".

(...)

Doce días después a su recuperación, por lo que estuve entendido, -ni tan siquiera sé porqué he contado los días, ¿tan desesperado estaba?- regresó. Se volvió a sentar al final, con su mirada perdida, tan dañado y destruido como siempre. Pero esta vez, yo me levante en medio de la clase y me senté a su lado.

-Me sentaré contigo a partir de ahora, si no te importa, dobe.- Sentencie, dejando claro que no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta. Intenté ignorar que el resto de la clase nos miraba.

"¿ _Cómo_ _reparar_ a _alguien_? ¿ _Puedes_ _hacerlo_ si _tan_ _siquiera_?".

(...)

-Odio mi sándwich.- Lo aparté a un lado sin hacer amago de reprimir una mala cara.

-A mi tampoco me gusta el mio, teme. Odio el atún.- Hice un movimiento con la cabeza y por unos segundos me permití el fingir una expresión de sorpresa, aunque si me molestó que él siguiera sin comer. Antes siempre que venía a la cafetería, corría hasta la cocinera y gritaba: Ramen, ramen. Ahora nada. Solo aparta su comida y ya.

-No te quejes y come.— Ordeno.

-Tú no vas a desayunar.- Hizo énfasis en cada una de las palabras, como si eso fuese una excusa.- Además, esta malísimo.

-Te lo cambiaría hasta con los ojos cerrados, Naruto.- Miré mi bocadillo de queso, intentando que desapareciera con la mirada. Yo quería algo con tomate, no... eso.

-Acepto.- Me sorprendí tanto cuando lo escuché que solo pude reír. Un calor emanó en mi. ¿Él estaba dispuesto a comer si yo comía también?. Incluso estaba dispuesto a comprarle aquella comida rápida tan horriblemente mala, pero eso... Definitivamente me sorprendió. Bueno, por lo que había escuchado, él era el número uno en las sorpresas.

Dudando, puse mi bocadillo en su mano, sin alterar mi faceta. Cuando vi que empezó a desenvolverlo quise incluso reir. Después de semanas de hacer todo para que comiese al fin lo había conseguido. Naruto estaba probando bocado.

-Jamás olvides que eres perfecto para mí.- Y por supuesto que no sé porqué lo dije, pero lo necesitaba. Él necesitaba escucharlo, para que no olvidase que era maravilloso y no debía cambiar. Y yo necesitaba decirlo porque me estaba atraganta do con ello guardandolo en mi interior.

A veces necesitaba guardar mi orgullo y ser sincero. Por él. Por mi. Por nosotros.

"¿Cómo puedes sentir cosas tan fuertes en meses? ¿Cómo alguien puede significar tanto que con una palabra tenga el poder de alegrarte el día o, por el contrario, destruirte completamente? ¿Cómo...?.

(...)

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. No te dañes nunca jamas.- Mi tono de voz salió duro y seco, pero estaba sintiendo como mis ojos ardían, como mi sangre ardía a través de mis venas, con la impotencia vagando por mi cuerpo.- Jamás.- Repetí. Apreté mis manos en puños y tomé todo el aire posible.

Nos habían mandado un proyecto para la clase de Inglés y habíamos quedado en su casa. Llegué unos minutos antes porque él siempre solía llegar tarde o no tener nada preparado, por lo que cuando entré a su habitación él saltó de su lugar... arrojando la cuchilla lejos.

-Lo merezco. Soy horrible, un monstruo.- Negué con la cabeza.— Tengo extraña apariencia, estoy...— Lo interrumpí, deseando no escuchar tonterías.

-Espero no tener que volver a repeti esto nunca...— Hice una pausa, algo larga y maldije mentalmente.—Eres perfecto, no lo olvides nunca. Yo no quiero que cambies, no quiero que bajes o subas de peso, no quiero que estés mas fuerte, no quiero que cambies tu personalidad o tu forma de pensar. Porque tú, simplemente siento tú, eres perfecto. Y no dejaré que pienses lo contrario.- Acaricié su mejilla, parándome sobretodo en sus extrañas marquitas, reprimiéndome a mi mismo de saltar a sus labios.- No dejes que esto te pueda Naruto, porque me arrastrarás contigo. Me hice una promesa el día que me senté a tu lado: Estaría siempre para ti, sin importar qué. Tanto si me querías a tu lado como si no. Eso no cambiará, dobe, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Siempre, olvidando todo lo demás. Y como dije, espero no tener que volver a aclararlo.

No me contestó, pero a veces un gesto dice más que mil palabras, y él tapó sus heridas, tanto las resientes como las antiguas. Sabía lo que significaba: 'Daré todo de mi para que no vuela a ocurrir'.

"¿Cómo sabes si estás haciendo bien arreglando a alguien, uniendo sus descarriados pedazos? ¿Cómo mantenerlo fuerte? ¿Cómo, sin que se note que estás perdidamemte enamorado de él?."

(...)

-¿Te quedarás conmigo, sin importar cómo de roto y quebrado esté?.- Preguntó el mejor, siendo tan tierno como siempre, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Hmg.— Lo miré atentamente, y sus ojos gritaron que aquella no era respuesta suficiente.— Siempre, amando cada uno de los pedazos, intentando unirlos.

-¿Amando?- Suspiré. No tenía ganas de poner tontas excusas y ya había hablado demasiado.

-Si, amar. ¿Nunca has querido a nadie, usuratonkachi?- Quise desviar el tema con otra pregunta, pero no funcionó. Naruto unió nuestras manos, entrelaxándolas, demostrando que de una extraña y cursi forma, encajaban perfectamente.

-Bien, porque yo también te amo, cada parte de mi lo hacen incluso mi demacrado corazón. Y tú eres el único que puede unirlos.

Sonreí como tonto, olvidándome de las apariencias, y lo besé. Un beso rápido y cálido. No era como las películas, ni los libros ni las series, porque era mucho mejor de lo que ellas describían.

"¿Cómo dejar de amar a alguien aún sabiendo que no debería amarte a ti, sino a si mismo? ¿Cómo olvidar las ganad de besarlo? ¿Cómo...?"

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Nosotros no controlamos el amor, este nos controla a nosotros. Y yo, por un juego del destino, acabé cayendo sin pausa alguna por Naruto, el chico roto de mi clase, aquel que siempre fingía estar feliz cuando en realidad se caía a pedazos.

Aprendí que no todo tiene una respuesta. Que algunos 'cómo y por qué' deberían dejarse tal cual, como una pregunta indefinida.

Aprendí, poco a poco, que a veces, el orgullo no te lleva a ninguna parte y que es mejor dejar que los sentimientos fluyan. Aunque a veces salgan cosas demasiado dulces de ellos.

Aprendí que el amar no se trata de uno mismo, sino de la otra persona. De darlo todo, de no cuestionar, de... ser un equipo, que se complementan sin llegar a estar totalmente pegados, de dar sin esperar recibir, de dejar el miedo y lanzarse, olvidando el orgullo o la pena. Porque el amor, aquel sentimiento que nace de la nada y nos arrasa, puede con cualquier cosa si es puro y verdadero, incluso con la muerte.

(...)

Jadeo, introduciendome lentamente en él. Se retuerce un poco, supongo que por la incomodidad y algo de dolor. Me tranquilizo a mi mismo para no salirme de él, diciéndome que lo he preparado bien.

-D-duele, teme.- Susurra, con voz ahogada. Lo sé, sé que duele, puedo imaginarlo.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, debes relajarte.- Digo, más bien en tono de suplica que de exigencia.

Y lo hace. Justo cuando beso y muerdo su cuello, se relaja, permitiéndome entrar por completo en él. La sensación es embriagadora, me roba el aliento, me hace desear más y más, quedarme allí por siempre, hacerlo mi hogar.

-M-muevete.- Suspira, para seguidamente envolver sus piernas en mi cintura, haciendo que la sensación sea aún más intensa.

Me muevo, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo, morderlo o acariciarlo ni un segundo. Primero de forma lenta, pausada, esperando que se acostumbre, luego, rápido, cumpliendo sus deseos -y los mios, por supuesto- de más y más.

Y pronto, con ese ritmo veloz y profundo, creo que rozo el cielo por unas milésimas. Me siento en el paraíso, tanto que si en verdad es así como se siente al estar muerto, quiero irme a descansar en paz, literalmente. Me hacen falta tan solo dos segundos para decirme mentalmente que soy idiota.

-Yo...- Y él acaba también, manchándonos a ambos. Caigo sobre él y hago todo lo posible por intentar recuperar el aliento.

Nos quedamos callados, pero como viene siendo costumbre en nosotros, nuestro silencio dice más que mil palabras de amor.

"¿Cómo dejar de amarlo ahora, después de tantos meses a su lado? ¿Cómo pensar en dejarlo ahora, que ha recuperado su brillo y su verdadera -su real y hermosa- sonrisa? ¿Cómo, cuando siento que si Naruto ya no está a mi lado, mi cerebro se detiene? ¿Cómo, cuando estoy tan enamorado de este reboltoso y desastroso chico? ¿Cómo...?"

Y no lo haré. No lo dejaré nunca si de mi depende. Porque me da igual que suene cliché, me da igual que sea típico, este chico con aspecto de zorro y hermosa sonrisa es mi elegido, lo elegí cuando estaba en pedazos, lo eligió ahora que está volviendo a unirse, a ser feliz, a vivir de nuevo, y lo elegiré cuando esté totalmente bien de nuevo. Siempre será él.

(...)

 **Naruto.**

Cansado y exhausto me tumbo en el sillón, observando atentamente la escena ante mis ojos: Akuara corriendo por los pasillos, siendo perseguida por mi esposo, y por detrás viene el pequeño Kio, tambaleandose, intentando seguir el ritmo de ambos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Es extraño ver a Sasuke jugar con los niños, pero cuando este momento ocurre, todo se vuelve mágico e incluso hay veces que no sabes quien es más infantil...

Acabo rieendo a carcajada, viendo como los niños ríen sin cesar y el teme de Sasuke muestra un acopio de sonrisa.

—Se caerá como sigáis corriendo.— Advierto, viendo como nuestro pequeño se tambaleaba de nuevo.

-Que no, dobe.- Su voz denota calidez, tanta que a pesar de que llevamos muchísimos años juntos, y de que solo ha sido un tonto apodo dicho de forma cariñosa, mi corazón se acelera.

" _No_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _dice_ , _si_ _no_ _quien_ ".

Levanto la vista del suelo, posando mis ojos rasgados en Akua, mi pequeña de ocho años, y pasándola por Kio, mi bebé de casi dos años. Por ultimo, miro al mayor, -quien también parece un niño más que un adulto, ahora mismo-. Y por más que intento reprimirme, no puedo. De nuevo rio y rio sin parar, uniendome a ellos, acercandome a nuestro pequeño y cogiéndole en brazos.

Porque a pesar de que la hora de cenar nos deja a los dos cansadisimos, sobretodo después del baño, jamás me negaría a esto.

Porque se trata de ellos, de mi familia.

Porque estoy orgulloso de lo que me he convertido.

Gracias a él.

Porque adoro mi vida tal y como es, y a pesar de las peleas, los berrinches, y cada parte agobiante, no cambiaría nada.

Porque se trata de Sasuke, de Akua, de Kio, de nuestra familia y amigos. Se trata de mi.

Porque salí y vi la luz, aquella que estaba de la mano de ese extraño, cálido y reconfortante amor de Sasuke. Porque aprendí como es sentir, como es dejar de tener miedo, como quererte, como... levantarte después de caer y no dejar que se acumule todo hasta hundirte.

Pero sobretodo, él alejó a aquel chico roto, recomponiéndolo pedazo a pedazo, reparando su demacrado corazón, enseñándole que cortase, vomitar o... pensar en dejar de existir no era la solución.

Él me había hecho feliz. Él me hace feliz. Y yo me he propuesto no dejar que su sonrisa desaparezca nunca. Mirar adelante y amar a mi familia hasta el ultimo suspiro.

"Porque aquel niño roto se fue, cuando cayó y se desquebrajó -lentamente, día a día, sin que nadie lo notara- y convirtió todo lo malo en bueno, devolviendo mis ganas de vivir y sonreír."

-Temeee— sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Pero no me cambiarias por nada, Naru-chan.— Y quizá, si no usase ese tonto tan... delatador, podía negarme.

O no.

Porque es verdad.

-Tampoco te creas tanto.- Debato, solo para picarle.

Mas él no dice nada, solo sonríe y me mira a los ojos. Yo le sonrió en respuesta.

-Te amo.- Susurra en mi odio y yo me pregunto si algún día dejara de tener cambios bipolares. No. Estos son parte de Sasuke.

-También te amo.- A pesar de que lo he dicho miles de veces, me da vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Lo ves, Naruto?- Me mira, con una sonrisa burlesca brillando en su rostro.- No puedes resistirte a mi, por mucho que quieras.— Se acerca a nuestro pequeño niño, quien esta perdido, al igual que hermana, viendo Bob Esponja. Carraspea repetidas veces y vuelve a hablar, ahora en un tono más varonil.- Te haré un conquistador, un educado hijo y un digno descendiente.— Y ruedo los ojos, porque así es mi marido. Porque él, simplemente, no tiene remedio.

Es **Sasukepolar**.

-Madre mía, lo que tengo que aguantar... y ni me pagan.- Me quejo, intentando parecer dramático.

"Pero no lo cambiaría. Porque amo todo lo que tengo. Porque a día de hoy, puedo asegurar que soy feliz, aunque no sepa que me depare el día de mañana."

Amo al teme de Sasuke, adoro a mi familia y lo que ahora es de mi vida.


End file.
